


Driving Me Daisy

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Big Ben - Freeform, Cam Girl, Extra Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren - Freeform, Smut, Voyeurism, bisexual rey, dildo, self doubt, self drilling, the puns they will not stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: First it felt horrible, like he was some disgusting voyeur, but he couldn't stop himself from coming back again and again. Ben patronizes a camgirl site, a more specific one called -drivingmedaisy- whom he is sure had paid for her entire college fund. Well him and her other patrons. She more then welcomed anything encouraging anything he could ask her to do to herself and her happy and fairly lascivious nature kept him entangled.





	1. Chapter 1

He should have been ashamed of himself, he really should but quite frankly he was far past the point of caring. The website he logged into catered to several sort of tastes and he quickly went to his bookmarked places, she was already getting 'ready' as it were showcasing a few unboxed new 'toys'. "HELLO!" she called and grinned to just off from the camera. "Tribbles, welcome back!" her smile was infectious and warm which he smiled back at. It had little, or mostly little with what she was wearing. So he had dropped more then a hundred, lets be honest a thousand, dollars during the last stream. It was enough that when tax day came and he had to explain to Gwen, the one he started to go to last year, shamefully just where did all his money go. Not that he couldn't drop a thousand, if his job was worth anything, it was being overpaid for what he did. 

With the money already sent and already having bought what she was wearing he had no real time to mourn the lost money. It was well spent, and made his loose boxers already start feeling too tight. A long silky and see through nightdress that held exposed circles for her nipples. The panty portion was less panty, and more thong, as she shifted so that everyone, himself included could see everything. "I got your gift." she told him. "I'm sorry I couldn't show the package being opened, but I was just so excited!" She played with the hem, leaning back into her bed with various large pillows. "You're the sweetest. I'm gonna wear it to school all week long." he blushed and cringed just a little as he pulled his length out of his boxers. "Are you, and everyone else ready?" she asked sweetly. The room shouted yes, as he typed slowly with one hand. Sending out his own yes, that she grinned too. "Then lets start loves." 

 

                                                                                     ------ Two months earlier-----

Poe was intolerable, but since he was a prosecutor it was part of his supposed charm. The man was his sole drinking buddy after the rest would rather start getting girlfriends, boyfriends and become married. He grimaced into his drink as Poe charmed a waitress with purple hair. He wanted to break his nose, and then probably break more things about the ease Poe had with interactions with women. The purple haired woman laughed and left leaving Poe to smirk after her. "Can you not?" He demanded towards Poe. The bastard laughed at him and sipped at his beer. 

"Ben if you have so much trouble with girls just go to a class, I do teach." Ben glared to him. "or Not." he sipped again. "Okay, why not just go to a cam room?" Ben straightened and hissed in a breath. He knew what cams were referring to, he avoided that like the plague. He couldn't even think about that. He felt his cheek redden and turned from Poe to glare into his whiskey sour. Poe laughed at him again. "Ben seriously. Just do it. Here." Poe grabbed his card, and wrote something down on the back of it. "This site has only single set ups, most of the girls are trying to pay off college." 

"And you would know?" Ben demanded grabbing the card to rip it in half. Poe smiled to him. 

"My previous boyfriend owns the site, he makes sure to only take enough to run the site and pay himself. I set up the legal crap for it." Ben grabbed his wallet, threw down money for himself and Poe, and shoved the card into his wallet before lumbering up and giving Poe one last glare. "Seriously, get a girl, or just beat it." Poe sniped at his back. Ben stalked out of the bar, and down the street back to his apartment. He stumbled into his chair in his personal office, and settled in front of his computer. He was going to get some extra work in but Poe's taunting voice came back to him. 

"Fuck you Poe." he said lowly and pulled out his wallet. Typing in the name of the website, under a VPN and a incognito window, he grimaced at himself. Several were going on right now, and fairly into it. The front showing clips of old streams and live streams going on right now. It felt awful, but he couldn't deny the tight sort of feeling starting. He scrolled briefly, and clicked at random. If he wasn't distracted by the sudden voice coming through his speakers he might have clicked out. Muting his computer, and then swearing at himself several times as he found a pair of headphones Ben calmed himself enough to just get it over with. As a 'free' user he couldn't chat, and couldn't donate anything. He froze unable to make himself do anything to himself. 

The entire deal with making an account, and putting in his credit-card, calmed his feelings of guilt enough as he went back to the live cameras. One was just starting, the girl was just barely pulling off a pair of jeans, and a shirt. Cringing at himself, and feeling like not only a pervert, but a creep he clicked on it intending to remain in the background. "OH! Hi there love! Legalizedtribbles? Welcome!" she turned to the camera smiling. Her hair was a light brown and pulled into three buns down the back of her head. Two small trails of her hair went in front of her ears and she had sun freckles all over her shoulders. "That's star trek right?" she asked him and smiled to the camera. 

'Yes?' he typed and wanted to slam his head into his desk in shame. 

"Quiet type?" she asked, and then made a noise. "Hey, everyone deserves a bit of special time, calm down you'll get your turn Hugs." he lifted his head up from his keyboard and felt a small smile take his lips. "Your first time tribbles?" she asked, twisting her arms behind her to unhook her bra. His face felt hot, and he felt achingly tight as the covering fell. She wouldn't win any wet shirt contest, or any awards with bust size. But for him, she was perfect, putting her hands onto her breasts. 

'Yes, I just made an account.' he typed slowly, and she fondled herself making her nipples go into points. 

"Awww, then I am happy to break you in." settling down on her bed, with very large pillows he was sure were there to ensure that she could display herself comfortably to everyone. She blew a kiss, before sliding her fingers into the lacy red panties and pulled them down. Already a few tips were coming in, and she thanked each one personally, as she exposed herself. He might, MIGHT have shut everything down right there, because she already had a small red vibrator in her. From the noise he knew he wasn't on, or if it was it very quiet. "See Hugs? I had it in all day for you." she said lowly. He swore quietly, and touched himself as she spoke to the other patron. He wanted her to do the same to him, and thankfully, or perhaps knowing, the site held various tiers of donation, from a dollar, to 100 in increments of five. He used one hand to donate ten. "Thank you tribbles, you are so good to me." 

He could barely breath in as he slowly worked his hand down himself, putting just a little too much pressure, but he wanted it to be over quickly, wanted it to be done with. "Now for the fun part." she spoke and slowly drew out the small vibrator, she was nearly dripping with slick wetness as she brought the pink finger length thing to her mouth and ran her tongue along it. "Which one do you loves want?" she asked brightly, and from under a large body pillow of some anime character with long black hair pulled out three different vibrators. One was just a more standard sort of shape, but the other two were different. One with a sort of bullet first notch then tapering down to three balls, it had a large ring at the end that would allow her hold it well. The other one, was much like this one, only it was purely red little balls. His hand froze on himself, as all the others in the chat debated on which one. 'hugs' with the screen name of 'generalhugs' tipped 100 for the later one. 

"Looks like its hugs favorite!" she said and brought up the tool to her lips. 

Ben swallowed down, taking his hand off himself to put in for the custom amount. He shut his eyes closed as he typed it in, along with the short message of which one. He hit enter and couldn't raise his head. This was disgusting. He just dropped three hundred dollars he wasn't sure if it was guilt etching its way into him or just plain masculine 'I want to be beat him' sort of feeling. "OH LOVE!" she spoke to the camera. "Tribbles? Did you make a mistake love?" he jerked his head to her. "I can send this right back to you love." he smiled, whatever gnawing in him eased down. 

'No, its not a mistake.' he typed quickly. She smiled to him, dropping the line of balls and picked up the black one. He searched desperately for anything to say. 'I like black.' he vied and got a short laugh. 

"Oh Love, you are wonderful," she told him. He breathed out harshly. "Looks like you got beat out," she grinned broadly hazel eyes almost sparkling. "Hugs. Thank you so much Tribbles!" he put his hand on himself again, feeling less like a absolute pervert as she settled her back into the pillows, and used them to hike her legs apart and just a little up. "Tell me which level you like Tribbles." she told him and placed the vibrator between her legs rubbing slowly over it, getting the device slick. With one practiced hand she breathed out shakily as she went through the sixteen levels the vibrator. Keenly lowly as she finished teasing herself. He pursed his lips wincing as he typed. 

'I like the ramping one.' he told her. It went from the lowest to the highest vibration from what he heard. He should slap himself for that. This was wrong it should be wrong. But his body decided for him in racing pleasure as he ran his hand down himself again. 

"OH? That one is my favorite setting too." she told him. He knew it was probably a lie made to make him feel better about dropping three hundred dollars. God damnit, but he couldn't stop a smile from taking his face as she slowly used two fingers of one hand to expose herself further, and stretch herself just a little out. "Don't worry about a thing love, just sit back and enjoy." Very slowly she slid the tip into herself, and with a low moan slid it all the way to the button holding onto the large loop on the end. "Time to hit that button." she teased, and quickly clicked to the one he said. "AH! OH YES!" she said slowly pulling it out a little and then sliding it back in. He worked himself just a little harder to her as she fairly lowly made pleased noised. "So close." she moaned. He swore when he came, making a fair bit of a mess under his desk. "OH GOD YES!" she cried and he watched as tremors ran up her legs and she slumped boneless down on the bed. 

She clicked off the vibrator, panting as she slowly pulled the vibrator out. Still legs akimbo she was still twitching and clenching now far more weeping and wet. "I hope that was... good for you." she said with a low moan. "Because it was so good for me." a sense of pride filled him, she smiled settling up just a little fondling her breasts. He still felt a sense of shame, after all, he just dropped three hundred dollars. How was he going to explain this to his taxes? "Oh tribbles, you get to decide what I do before the next stream..." she spoke and he jerked his head up to the stream. "I got several wee toys..." he smiled, as she grabbed another box, this one was full of just finger sized vibrators, or what he realized must be butt plugs. "So tribbles, what do you want inside me all day tomorrow?" she pulled out a thumb sized bullet vibrator, that was attached to a thin wire that led to a phone sized battery case. It was black and he knew she had pulled that out one because he said he liked black. 

'Yes, that one!' he typed, feeling still an amount of shame but she chuckled, popping the end into her mouth with a low noise. 

"OH thank you so much Tribbles! You are wonderful love. You too Hugs, and..." he settled down as she thanked each person in her stream. While she was doing so, she exposed herself again, and very slowly inserted the small vibrator fully into her the trail coming out of her as she clicked it once for the lowest setting. He couldn't hear it, but a shiver ran through her body. "I'll be thinking of you Tribbles, all day long." she told him, blowing a kiss as the stream ended. The chat started to drop off, and he was given the chance to bookmark the stream so that he would be led to it, and her previous videos every time he logged in if he wanted. Ben licked his lips, body again feeling tight as he did just that and was led to her videos. She did one every other day currently as this was during spring break. During school, she did one once a week it looked like. 

-Driving Me Daisy- was her screen name, and she sent him a private DM as he frowned trying to decide which one to click on for more. 'Hey love with your, ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) donation, you earned a private stream.' his chest felt tight. 

'That's' he began and bit his lip. 'That's not necessary.' 

'Love its okay, it will just be me and you.' he shivered. 'I promise.'

'It's okay, keep it!' he typed and found her first video, she looked very shy, and it had another one in the video. After another quick glance it looked like she lived with another cam girl, a young and plump Asian girl. He nearly choked on his spit once he clicked on it, she was unsure, and shy, with the other girl taking a more dominate role.

"This is my first session, be kind to me." she told the camera. The other laughed, her own channel link popping up. -BooksofRoses- was her name, but he stayed on her video. 

'Thank you so much Tribbles, I loved it. Don't tell anyone, but that one? It is my favorite. (っ˘з˘ )' He felt more pride at that, and smiled at the computer hard again as he watched this old video. 

'I'll be sure to try to be there every night.' he told her. Imagining her smile at him, almost like she worshiped him. It eased out the feelings of guilt and cringing voyeurism in him. 

'Oh love, if you do, you'll be my best bae.' He shivered pumping his hand down again, he was probably going to be the best one handed typist soon if he kept this up, but quite frankly, he wanted to come back, again and again and again. To ease just a little more guilt he went back to her bio after yet another mess he would have to clean up soon. Her favorite flower was daisies, which prompted the name, and she was going to college. She had a list of 'best baes' which from what he glanced over had been updated. He at the top right now above -generalhugs- with little black hearts around his screen name. Damn if that didn't stroke his pride, as he saved the site into his computer. Most definitely he was going to come back as he clicked out, and cleaned up his mess. He would have to go through a whole box of tissues, probably spend a fortune on them like he had just dropped on her. 

* * *

 

Rey founded over the little 'echeck' that she got from her stream and -legalizedtribbles- it would be more then enough even after the cut to pay for rent and get her food for the week. Her most popular streams where with her roommate Rose, and those earned more then enough to pay off her tuition, and part of her student loans for engineering. Rose is who prompted her to start as Rose herself had paid off all of her schooling bills. -Generalhugs- was a bit upset, but that was just the way it had to be. She shivered as the small vibrator made her clench around it. While it wasn't exactly necessary, or actually required since they wouldn't know anyways, she didn't have to keep the device in all day long. But it felt more then wonderful to do so. She'd click off the vibrations for the store, but it would still be inside of her and she hopped tribbles would enjoy it. She certainly did. If she was brave enough she might just go around naked, voyeurism was lovely. 

Rose knocked on her door and opened it. "Have a good one?" she asked and grinned. Rey nodded. 

"I got a new guy, he donated three hundred dollars!" Rose whistled at her. "I told him he gets a private stream but he refused." 

"Tell him he can have one with both of us," Rey flushed. "If he does five." Rey smiled to the computer, and sent the message. "Fifty-fifty split?" she asked Rey and kissed Rey's forehead. 

'I have to think about it.' Tribbles replied and she giggled. 'Okay, I want that.' he said not a minute later. Rey burst into a laugh and showed Rose. 

"Set a date with him and we'll get it done!" Rey nodded quickly messaging Tribbles back with a wide smile. He was becoming her favorite. After about a year with doing this, Rey had a few steady patrons. One of them was -GeneralHugs- and she had done a few for him too. But for the surprise for the sudden 'gift' tribbles was perfect to her. Hugs liked longer drawn out steady donations, but this was like getting a cherry on top of her sundae. 


	2. The Trouble with Tribble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After chatting a little more with drivingmedaisy and a mostly lack of lingering shame, Ben decides to unload a little on her.

                                                                                           ---------------Present Day------------------

"Long Day at work?" she asked him, and he watched her as she pulled off a shirt showing probably what might have caused him an stroke if he had seen it in person. With silk ropes she had created a self bondage tie which if one would have seen the ends around her neck could be something of a necklace. Fingering along the rope she grinned hands traveling down, and unbuttoning her pants and kicking them off she even wore no underwear. Settling down on her bed his breathing hitched, she had the newer thing he had gotten her within her. A small buttplug that was made of clear glass that ended in a sort of magnifying glass so one could see through it even from the distant set up of the camera. "Aww tribbles a little distracted?" she taunted him. This was one of his what was now many private streams, and it was quickly becoming apparent that he more then just craved her. He liked her, liked the way she talked to him even through the DM's. 

He knew it was likely because she was supposed to milk him for all his worth and since he really didn't care to live gloriously, he spent over an hour getting coupons for when he went shopping, so for him this was at least mostly money well spent. Ben frown at the synthetic pussy currently warming up on his desk via a small heating pad. He most definitely didn't want a usb one, who knew if someone hadn't snuck in something horrible? But he had this one wrapped in a heating pad so that it actually felt better. 

'Yes' he typed thankfully, he never had to worry about a roommate, and could sit at his desk naked. At least now he had taken some more measures to ease himself more into being able to not just use a single hand. 'I have the synthetic you told me to get' he cringed at himself for that. 

"Love, you can always talk to me." she told him. He grimaced. "I can mute you if you get too pervy..." she drawled. She was currently untying herself, languidly pulling off the rope which she might have used to keep the plug into her. Facing the camera, she leaned towards it, slowly drawing the long end through herself breathing in with a little whine. "I would love to hear your voice when I cum." Slowly peeling his hands from his office chair he clicked the unmute. He could hear both his breath there and in the background of her stream. "Tribbles?" she asked pulling off the rest of the rope. 

"Hi." he said quietly, and she grinned. 

"Hi there love." she replied. "Tell me what you want?" she settled down to the bed, looking to the camera expectantly. On her bed she had gotten a black pillow, using it to push up her rump as she exposed herself. "Come on tribbles, its okay, I promise." she cajoled. 

"To-touch yourself?" he said and slowly drawing her hands up her thighs she kept raising them to fondle her breasts. With the absolute widest grin she ever had before. He frowned, and steadied himself. 

"You gotta tell me where, or I decide." she taunted to him. He swallowed and took the synthetic from the heating pad. 

"I want you to," he grimaced. "Use two fingers to fuc... fuck yourself." he managed out. 

"Only two?" she asked, and drew up her left hand and licked two. 

"Yes." she pouted and his heart raced a bit in his chest. 

"I like three..." she taunted, and dropped her hand to the two to her slickness. Running the two through her, massaging her clit just before she pushed the two into herself with a low keen. "OH yes, it feels so good." He couldn't exactly see much with her hand in the way, but he didn't mind nor care at all. With a wince, he slowly slid the synthetic over himself. "Please, please let me use a toy. Please." she whined. Ben swallowed should he? 

"Only the black one I like..." she blinked up to the camera and smiled. "And you... have to keep... the plug in?" he questioned. So it was him that asked for that the last public stream just the other day, he didn't exactly expect her to have it still in. He had never been demanding during sex, usually seeing the rare opportunity as just let it linger as long as possible. 

"Its okay love," she told him. "You can have whatever your pervy heart desires." A few short pumps through the synthetic and the warm device was teetering him shamefully on the edge. He stopped before he could finish he wanted to cum with her, or as close as possible. She already had it out of the little container she kept them in, and wiped her slick fingers over the tip, and very slowly slid it into herself. He kept the synthetic around him still as she moaned pressing the device as far as it will go, but she didn't click it one at all, opening her eyes half way to stare at the camera as her legs shook with tiny little shivers. His hand loosened on the synthetic, as he moved it around him, just allowing the synthetics own tightness to be around him. 

"You, don't get to turn it on." he told her and got a whine from her lips. 

"Oh please?" she begged. Ben grit his teeth, as she pulled out the device a little out of her, and then back in. Her legs shook just a little more as she did so, he tightened just a little on himself. 

"No." he answered finally after what felt like a long pause. She moaned lowly, increasing her pace, he followed suit. "Oh hell." he mumbled quietly as he could manage. 

"YES! YES!" she shouted in his ears, before slumping down hands loosening, and legs kicking off the pillows she used to prop them up. "OH that felt so good." she mumbled, and pulled the device out, after a little fumbling, she pried out the buttplug. settling things down by her and relaxing down going from panting to a low and satisfied sounding moan. "Did you have fun too tribbles?" she asked. Ben pulled his attention back to her after slowly pulling off the synthetic from himself. Soon he'd have to cringe at himself to clean the damn thing, thankfully he didn't have a roommate to make this worse. 

"Yes, I-I did." he told her. She moved out from the bed, jittery as she went to her setup. Ben swallowed down, and started to move she was going to end the stream after all.

"Wanna talk?" she asked and he froze just getting off his chair. She smiled towards him. 

"You... want to... talk to me?" he asked settling back down. She chuckled. 

"Love, we've been doing this how long?" Ben tried to count the days, and ended up blankly staring at her. "If it was just about the money, and don't get me wrong that is nice, then I would have stopped a month ago." still blank he gaped at the screen as she settled into a unseen chair or stool. "Tribbles?" 

"I-I'm here." he said quietly. She grinned. "I... I like watching you." he hit himself getting her to laugh. 

"Was that a slap or headdesk?" she asked. "Tribbles love, that is okay to say. Listen, there is a lot of reasons why I do this. I think you could hear the first one." He glanced at her through his hand. "During when I am not doing this, guys, and girls...I'm not picky, never seem to even glance at me." Ben dropped his hand. "I usually just go to the bar when I want a hook up." 

"How how is that possible?" he asked her and she gave him a soft smile. "You're beautiful!" 

"So sweet tribbles. I don't have big breasts, nor a good butt." she told him and he sputtered a bit at her candor. "My roomie, she is good and I love her, but she makes for a better friend then a lover." 

"You... don't have a boyfriend? ORGIRLFRIEND?!" he quickly rushed the last bit feeling a trace of panic. This was supposed to be over, it was supposed to be done with. But he found he couldn't click out of the stream, swallowing down. She chuckled a little shaking her head. "I... I'm not like that." he told her. "I'm... tall... so lots of girls... like that... but, they don't.... I never had a long term girl friend." 

"Sounds terrible, I actually have something for you since you've been so good to me." he smiled to her, she pulled out one of the buns in her hair iddly sending him a link to a reveal for her roommates snapchat. Recently -booksofroses- had gotten a fairly large device that he would have to call a 'fuck machine' as he had no idea what the more technical term for it was. But basically it set up, and acted much like someone else, but used a piston. "She's letting me use it too, and I was going to hold a sort of event where... all of you guys would bid to be the one to get a cloning kit." he blinked to the screen. "For the... attachment Tribbles." a large blush ran across his cheeks and he hissed in a breath. 

"I... I could..." he swallowed as she nodded to the screen. 

"You would clone yourself and be the one I use for it." 

"HOW-" he cut himself off coughing as he swallowed drool or spit into his lungs. 

"Tribbles?" she called as he recovered. 

"How much?" he asked her. 

"Love, I wouldn't charge a thing." she grinned to the screen. "I'll send you the link, and you get put the order in, its based a bit on size, so if you haven't measured yourself do that, and put it in. You make a mold via it, and they will make a dildo from it." the dm sat in his inbox as he tried to control himself and feelings. "If you send in pictures, they can have an artist even make it look like you unlike standard." 

"OH GOD." Ben gasped in and got her to laugh again. "I.. are you sure?" 

"Tribbles you are the best, I can't be more sure." He bit his lip. Should he tell her, it wasn't as though she hadn't just been privy to him masturbating to her. 

"I... girls... are scary, I hate trying... to go out." he admitted and cringed at himself. "Everyone I know keeps telling me to just do it, but I can only... start when I'm tipsy or drunk." she made a soothing noise. "Its horrible, I just want to do it. I can sit there and lecture an entire jury about how plausible deniability is a thing and they should fucking use it, but I can't make myself actually talk to a woman sober that I like." 

"That's a very very common problem Tribbles." he blinked to her. "Lots of guys, and girls have the problem. For me when I hit on someone they just look at me and go 'nah' I can do better." she tapped her face in her hands frowning as she smooshed her face with them. "Something wrong with my face? Do I look like a reptile? I know I peel something fierce when I get sunburned." He smiled to her. "How about your first time?" He froze. "Tribbles? Are you okay? Talk to me lovely." 

"She cried." he managed to choke out and blocked out the memories as well as he could. It had been just after prom night and everyone had separated themselves out for their own nights in the hotel. They both were virgins and eager for each other. Everyone said it would hurt, and it did for her, it only lasted till he was in her. "I hurt her and she left as soon... as soon as THAT happened." 

"OH Tribbles, EVERY girl I know cried." he breathed out some form of relief entering him. "Its just the way it goes. I know not everyone does it, but it happens often enough that its okay." 

"But she ran!" he yelled out. "She never talked to me ever again...I thought, we were going to go to the same school together." she made a sympathetic noise. 

"That happens lovely." he hovered over the log off button. "I am sure she was just didn't know how to deal. I mean that sort of thing is kinda hugely important for girls." he took a few steadying breaths. "My first guy was not as nice as you tribbles. Kinda a hit it and quit it type, basically making notches in his belts for virgins." 

"That's sickening." he said quickly. "I would... I never want to do that." 

"That's why your the best Tribbles." he smiled to the screen. "I'm gonna DM you my snapchat so we can talk anytime!" the message went through and he stared at it. "So come talk to me anytime your feeling down! Love you tribbles!" She kissed at the camera and waited with a smile. 

"I... Love you to?" he answered. She grinned and shut down the stream finally. He breathed out and in before going to the DM, and frowning. He didn't have a snapchat, but he quickly made an account, having her as his first friend there. She quickly sent a picture with a smile and a kissing face to him. He wanted to send a picture back but just liked the picture leaving a blank sort of picture for his avatar. She sent another, 'be sure to take a lot of pictures of what's in your pants, otherwise I will be cross' she told him. He flushed. 

'I want it to be a surprise.' he sent back. He could imagine her laughter, and smiled at his phone. Was this even against the rules of the site? He only skimmed them, but then considering things. It was all her, she was the one who sent them and he was more then relieved. 

* * *

"You did NOT just tell some dude you love him." Rose called just about to head into the kitchen. 

"If I did?" Rey snapped back and took a picture of herself to send to Tribbles. She was still naked, and since Rose had more then seen her naked, and it wasn't like someone could see them, she could stay naked all she wanted. Rose left Rey to go heat up dinner. Rey quickly sent more messages, just like with the start of her interactions he was shy, and she could imagine his voice in her head. Still basking a little in the afterglow Rose gave her a look as she stalled in her room door. 

"You gave him your snapchat?" Rose questioned blinking. Rey frowned to her and rolled her eyes, standing up and gathering up some clean pajamas. "Rey seriously talk to me. this can be dangerous." 

"He's a good guy Rose, seriously. He's adorable." Rose didn't let Rey pass as she put a thick towel around her and go to her door. 

"He can PRETEND to be a good guy, you seriously need to reconsider things like that. One of the other girls just had to block a guy and get the police involved. You can't provide too much attention to a single guy." Rose warned. Rey swallowed and sighed. 

"Fine, I'll still hold the thing, top donators get their dicks cloned. I'll send each one a private stream..." Rose still didn't move. "WHAT?" Rose transferred the plate to a single hand and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"I just don't want you to get hurt okay? I know you really would like a 'special buddy', but seriously, one of those people will never work." Rey pushed past Rose and to the bathroom with a grimace. "Rey, please, just don't ever give him any more details." 

"I WONT!" Rey called back and shut and locked the bathroom door. One reason why she stopped seeing Rose in any large sort of deal was because while Rose meant well Rey always felt like being talked down to. Rose wasn't exactly older then Rey, and Rey herself had seen a lot more of the world then her roommate, but it was like something about Rey herself made people think she was like a puppy. Her school teachers, her friends, short term family members, all treated her like she didn't know any better. The independence of being a camgirl, of being in that control,  was just another reason being piled on for why she did it and continued doing it. Even after swearing it was just to get her college paid off as fast as possible. 

Rey sighed as she pulled out the curtain to shower going over the memory of Tribbles voice. A low and slightly stuttering guy, who probably was more terrified of her then she could be of him. She more then just wanted to hear him talk a lot, out of all the people she met via this job he was the one she most definitely would like to have 'private' times with if she ever heard that voice on the street. Now, all she had to do was somehow get him to take pictures of himself and his face to send to her. Having a face to think about as she did her streams would be lovely.                                                                       


	3. A flash Brighter then the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben must talk with his mother whom he hasn't talked with for more then a year. But with -drivingmedaisy- talking to him he doesn't feel as nervous.

"Just meet her in a public space if you are so nervous." she texted him. TEXTED him. If he thought in just three days he'd be texting a girl back and forth, along with some not very safe for work pictures on her part, then he'd have probably committed himself. Probably. He itched to send her pictures of himself, but refrained. He couldn't exactly build up the courage to do so. What if she stopped talking to him completely? What if she laughed? Or worse what if she told him that he was a disgusting monster? He had already made the mold of himself, along with some cringing pictures, if only because she begged, BEGGED him to do so as he told her so he was waiting in nervous tension as this group made... Ben gulpped down. 

"That actually is a good idea." he texted back. His mother, after more then a year of what amounted to no contact suddenly she wanted to talk. Wanted to do whatever it is former senators do when not planning on doing whatever it was she did. They had a very bad falling out, and he still didn't trust himself in private. She had been a controlling person, over hovering everything he did and for the longest time it had been okay, it had been fine. But after his father passed it only got worse, and he had enough and left. "That way if I yell at her it will go on the news." she sent a crying laughter face. 

"I've been on the news love!" she texted back. "I got in trouble for being topless." a blush ran across his cheeks. "In my defense I didn't know that guard was going to be there." he chuckled at the screen on his phone. 

"That does make me feel better." he replied and looked around. He took a breath and switched to his mothers phone, and texted her back finally. He was going to meet her in a large coffee shop cum book store. Biting his lip he went back to HER. "I did it." 

"That's good!" he choked, as he sipped at a coffee that had cooled quickly in his work office. She had taken a picture of herself along with the tiny bullet vibrator cord with her finger on the button. "Should I?" she texted. "I have class and its a dumb lecture." He swallowed down again and looked up. Right now he was just getting down an opening remarks for a case. 

"Yes." he texted back. She sent him several kissing faces, and an eggplant between them. He really didn't think that someone would actually do that sort of thing, and the thought left him unable to stand up as he had to pull his chair so that he was further under the desk. 

"Are you hard just thinking about it? About how many times I'll come?" she texted and he frowned at the phone. This was not the time nor place to do this and she very well knew it. 

"What if I forbid it?" he texted her. There was a silence on the other end and he swallowed nervously checking his phone even though only a minute passed. 

"Lord, if I had you here with me I'd go full NIN on you." she told him. 

"I don't know what that means." he replied and calmed himself enough to not embarass himself. If this date tonight panned out then he'd want to be ready and more then willing to go the whole way, if she liked it. 

"Nine inch nails, they have a song, a very songy song. About FUCKING." he coughed as he chocked on his coffee again. 

"I AM TRYING TO WORK." he sent a damned emoticon to her of a frown. And she just replied with a quick snap of her thighs in a miniskirt twisted together tightly. 

"Work isn't that import, otherwise, you'd be working. Not texting me." she replied. He scowled at the phone, and finally set it down to finish up on the opening. "OH IT FEELS SO GOOD TRIBBLES. I want you to fill me so bad." God damnit, he wasn't expected anytime anywhere, and settled some music on to hide what he was about to do. With how nervous he was, due to the date, and due to the meeting with his mother he didn't expect to be able to get it done as quick as he did. But he was able to finish, just imagining her writing in her seat just a little, looking all around her with a smirk. He wanted more then anything for that stupid cloning it to be done and sent to her, he could better imagine fucking her. He WOULD be the one fucking her, he came and breathed out harshly before cleaning the mess up, and calming himself. Some of the nervous tension had left him, and he could actually finally get the opening done and get to the cliff-notes for the closing. That would depend the prosecutor and how they argued. As a court appointed one, it wasn't hard to make out some notes. 

* * *

Rey grinned as she heard a knock on the door and quickly tore past Rose to go there and rip the door open nearly making the post man fall into the apartment in shock. She took the mail from him and the shoebox that held Tribble's gift to her, and her gift to him, and tossed Rose the mail blindly kicking the door closed without a word of hello or goodbye. "Jesus christ calm down Rey." Rose told her as Rey used her teeth to rip off the shrink wrapped box inside of another box now at her feet. 

"FUCK." Rey hissed as the thinner cardboard of the box sliced a long cut in her finger. 

"I thought you were gonna-FUCK." Rose dropped off at the prize Rey revealed. "That's just plain wrong, you are going-" 

"IF YOU ARE ASKING TO SHARE ITS FUCKING MINE." Rey called to her as she kicked the door to her room open all the way. 

"BITCH!" Rose yelled to her but Rey ignored the jibe. She imeaditly started texting tribbles, she was sure he was using an app that would disguise his number but fuck it. He needed to be tortured for not telling her, and most definitely for not sexting her back. The bastard had the gall to be shy and not confident? By god she was going to strangle him. 

* * *

 

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER" she texted surprising him in around ten ways and none of them good. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A HUGE PACKAGE?!" Ben swallowed down and flushed. 

"Its not that-" he started. 

"AND IF you tell me 'its not that big' I am going to kill you." she texted before he could reply. 

"HOW am I supposed to know what BIG is and is not?" he texted her back. 

"That's what guys DO! They compare dick sizes!" 

"WE DO NOT." 

"As if, you are a bastard and I hate you." he flinched grimacing at himself. He had a long few minutes of anxiety that left him feeling breathless. "Umm, hey" she texted back he fingered the phone. "I'm assuming you are the guy? This is daisys roomie." he blinked to the phone. 

"Yes? What's wrong? Is she okay? Please tell me she doesn't hate me." He got a picture of -drivingmedaisy- as she grimaced over a toilet seat. "Does she need to go to the hospital?" 

"Oh hon, I see why she likes you." he got back. "No dude, she tried to deepthroat without preparing herself and ended up gagging." Ben froze staring at the phone right now he was getting coffee, just about to meet his mother in probably an hour, or four. He couldn't make himself settle down and decided to prepare himself for the meeting long before it happened. Doped up on caffiene and despite an unproductive date from his new girlfriend, he could calm himself down. If he was more calm he wouldn't go screaming at his mother. A tall guy screaming might just draw the police so hopefully he could keep himself calm enough to speak to her in person. 

"So she is okay?" he texted. 

"Yes she is, and let me tell you, I am jealous of what she's got and that does not happen. EVER." He blushed, and ordered coffee blankly before putting in random amounts of cream and sugar. The both were silent as he made his way into a booth floating on a haze of emotions he wasn't sure how to sort out. 

"Now I see why your first cried, sorry about that. But seriously. There is nothing wrong with you." she texted. "I mean it, nothing." he swallowed down. 

"Are you sure? I've been thinking of getting a surgery to make it smaller for a long time." he texted back. 

"IF YOU DID THAT I REALLY WILL KILL YOU." she texted sending a picture of her with her finger across her throat. She was just getting into a car. "I need to go out to eat, I kinda tossed my lunch." 

"I am so sorry!" he texted. 

"Tribbles my love that was my own fault. 100%, I just really wanted to see you. Oh god what I wouldn't give to have you in front of me right now." he sighed into his seat feeling relief flood into his nerves. "How did your date go?" she asked him. 

"I am not so sure. But she told me to call her again." 

"That's good! But you really need to do something." he looked down at the phone confused. 

"Do what?" 

"TELL HER ABOUT YOUR MASSIVE COCK." Ben choked yet again on coffee, he really shouldn't try to drink anything while talking to her. He might die one day from it. 

"Please, I am going to meet my MOTHER soon! What if she sees these texts?" 

"MAMA TRIBBLES YOUR BOY HAS A HUGE DICK THAT WILL SPLIT ME IN HALF." she yelled to him via text. He chuckled at his phone, he wasn't sure if it was an excited chuckle, or a nervous one. "In the best way." she texted him. "Seriously, in the utter best way possible." 

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." 

"Thank god, I think you should start all legalstuff like that. "Hi my name is ---- MY DICK IS BIGGER THEN YOURS case closed. I win." he laughed at his phone. If only, his recent court case was pretty much more boring then watching paint dry. It was a cut and dry vandalism case for some rich yuppie. All he had to do was soften the conviction enough to sound competent. "Thank god, I get to go my favorite coffee shop. They have the best bagels." 

"Make sure to get creamcheese." he texted and flushed licking his lips. She sent a winky face as he concentrated on his phone waiting for her to finish so she could answer him. 

"Lots of cute guys here tribbles." he gnawed a little on his lip.

"Try hitting on one?" he asked. 

"I could punch a guy in the face and he'd still not notice me. I'm wearing a MINI skirt and no one is looking at me." 

"Try taking the forefront. Like you said a lot of guys are nervous." someone brushed by him and he ignored them focusing on his phone. After a short moment the person left, and seemed to sigh. 

"I don't think he was interested. I'm going to do the bend and snap." he stared at his phone confused. The coffee shop was becoming thankfully a lot more populated and he could make sure to filter himself as his mother texted she was in the building. 

"I didn't work tribbles I think he likes his phone more then anything else." he shook his head. 

"Yes well, maybe he has a girlfriend he's texting?" 

"Maybe, or maybe I should put myself in his lap and tell him to have sex with me?" he cleared his throat, thankfully this time he wasn't taking a sip of his coffee. "He so handsome, black hair, loose suit... yes. I love it." he felt jealous as he stared at the phone. "I'm going to go hit on him more forcefully." He swallowed down and grimaced at his phone. He had nothing to say really but he quickly started typing encouragement to her. 

"Hey love," said a familiar voice. He jerked his head up to -drivingmedaisy- who smiled down at him. "Want me to refill your coffee?" she grinned to him and he just stared at her blankly. "Sweetie?" she asked. She looked him over, eyes freezing over the phone, his finger spasmed over the send key, and he heard a soft buzz from her small purse on her shoulder. Wearing a denim cropped jacket and a tank-top with spaghetti straps he just looked at her blankly. She blinked, confusion filling her as she slowly pulled out her phone and glanced at it then his. 

Panic filled him but he couldn't even speak. "Uhhgna." he barely could articulate out of his mouth. She was the first to recover and reached out and put her hands on his shoulders. 

"You paying attention tribbles?" she asked him. 

"Yes." He swore at himself. He swore at himself in twenty different languages and then some more as her face split into a grin that showed more teeth then he had ever seen in her before. "FUCK." he whispered harshly, and she chuckled before sliding herself seamlessly onto his lap. After spending hours, more then a days time of masturbating to her, his reaction to this was fast, and embarrassing. His hands froze limp she took his phone from his hands as his mother texted him, and set it down on the table by him. She guided them to her waist and then grabbed the lapels of his jacket. 

"I'm gonna fuck you like an animal and I don't care who watches." she told him and pressed her lips to his so hard he heard her hiss just before he could taste blood on her lips as he responded. She arched into him, sliding further onto his lap moaning lowly. Someone cleared their throat, and both jerked their heads to his mother who stood with her ever present bodyguard. 

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Ben." she told him. Ben's heart raced in his chest in pure panic. 

"I'm Rey ma'am!" Rey stuck her hand out to his mother and with a amused look from the older woman's features shook it. "We actually just met for real." she admitted, keeping her hands on his shoulders. 

"Are you going to stand up so I can hug my son?" Leia asked her. Rey the name flooded deliriously in his head looked to him as his hands reflexively spasmed on her waist. 

"Uhh... can I be frank?" Rey asked his mother. Leia blinked and took a quick step back. 

"OH, OH, I understand." Leia held her hands up. "Its okay Ben." She smiled, his mother smiled to Rey who looked a little panicked herself. "Are you doing well?" 

"Yes." he felt blank, he felt like the panic had reached peak and he had just punched on through to the other side. "I'm fine mom, how are you?" she smiled to him. 

"I'm better now. So this is what I guess is a..." Leia paused looking for a proper word. 

"I'm his internet girl friend and he is my sugar daddy." Rey said far to brightly. Ben sputtered, and at least now he had gotten calmed down enough form Rey's position to let her slowly peel herself off him. 

"Um... okay." Leia replied. "Ben are you still mad at me? I've tried to apologize several times..." she began and frowned to him. Ben swallowed down and nodded. 

"I do... I'm sorry too mom... I should... I should have tried to contact you sooner." she shook her head. 

"I understand, look, this crowd is getting pretty big." Ben hadn't noticed the growing crowd of people now currently snapping pictures of him, Rey, his mother like they were exotic creatures. "I'll talk to you tonight? We'll get dinner." 

"Okay mom. Love you." Leia smiled to him with a nod. 

"Love you too." She left, and several people turned to him. Rey grinned down to him before sliding back onto his lap. 

"PLEASE. I... fuck." he managed. Rey tsked, and ran a hand through his hair with a smile. 

"My apartment isn't far." she whispered to him as he rested his hands on her thighs. "Want to fuck like animals? Rabbits in particular?" Ben coughed. "Ben huh? I love it. Easy to chant as you drill me." 

"HOLY HELL PLEASE calm down." he told her and she pouted at him. "Yes, yes, we'll do that." he told her and grimaced at the dispersing crowd. "You might have caused a scandal..." 

"I fucking hope so tribbles." she told him and laughed. "Now lets get out of here and have the best day of my life and yours!" She slid off his lap, pulling at his hands unerringly towards the exit. His mind swirled no longer in panic but more in blank eagerness. Thankfully he didn't have to exactly worry about knowing the right thing to say, or how to possibly ask 'hey want to have sex' with her. She was nearly groping him in outright public and it was only his tight grip on one of her wrists preventing it. 

"How... how did you..." he started, as she stood in front of her car. 

"I didn't FIND you. I'm really as shocked as you love." she smiled to him and let go of trying to grope him to unlock her door and motion him into the vehicle. "Its fate, so lets not waste it." He smiled to her. 

"I wont, I promise." he replied and settled into her passenger seat. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first camgirl AU, please tell me how I did! Also, if I need to tag something, please tell me! I don't know how exactly cam girls work so please tell me if I need to change something or mention something too!


End file.
